coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Blake
Sarah Blake was the 17-year-old daughter of Colin Blake. Having lost her mother at the age of 13, she only had her father. Sarah, a "good girl" was a beautiful teenager with a promising future; she excelled as a student and athlete at the school she and Libby Traynor attended. However, the vibrant life she knew was shattered: Colin was found gulity of a crime and convicted, his plan was to send his daughter to live with her aunt and finish school; Sarah held hope he would fight the accusations, but she came to terms that he was a criminal. All the girls at school turned against Sarah when her father was imprisoned, leading to a fight, and resulting with her being suspended and her friend Libby being expelled. Later that night, she and her then-boyfriend Mark Callahan attended a party held by the Jackals, a notorious and dangerous biker gang, whom Libby was now staying with. There she met Darren Malloy, the son of the Jackals' founder, making an instant connection. After the leader of the Jacklas, John "Shameless" Clark told non-Jackals to leave, he insisted Sarah stay, leading to a jealous Mark to push her out of the party. It is revealed that he was abusive towards her. Sarah later met with Darren once again after school, ex-boyfriend Mark wouldn't leave her alone, objecting to her leaving with Darren. She witnessed Mark getting beaten by Darren for sitting on and disrespecting his ride. Sarah then hopped on the bike with Darren, going back to the Jackals, breaking into her locked up home and retrieving her blelongings. With no where to go and her father in jail, Sarah was happy to stay with the Jackals since they didn't care about her father's crime, but a reluctant Darren insisted she leave while she had the chance. However, a stubborn Sarah remained with the Jackals. In hopes of proving herself, Sarah persuaded Shameless to let her run drugs to Pittsburgh since nobody would suspect her. Coming back to Philadelphia later on, she came face-to-face with James "Monster" Drew, Shameless' handyman who told her she only had one way of having value with the Jackals. Under the influence of drugs, he tried to rape her but she fought back, throwing a toolbox at him and calling him an animal. In a lucid moment, Monster told Sarah to get out. It was this event that led to Monster leaving the Jackals, as it turned out he was an undercover cop having lost himself in the seedy world of the Jackals. While staying with Libby, Sarah realized that Darren was right all along; she didn't belong with the Jackals and wished to take off, but she was too scared to face Shameless and give him his money back. Before she left with the money, Libby warned Shameless about her taking off. She then called Darren, telling him she was in trouble, his plan: they take Shameless' drug money and flee together. Unable to leave her father, Darren told her that he (her father) was gone and that he (Darren) was the only one she had left; they took off together on Darren's bike. Before they could get out of town, they were ambushed by Shameless and the Jackals, being pulled into a vacant lot. Darren claimed they were going to return the money to Shameless, but he didn't buy it. Pulling a knife on Sarah Shameless ordered Darren to get a shovel, as it is revealed that he is not as hard-core as the others and has to earn his way into the club. Despite Sarah's tearful pleas, Darren did their bidding, too much of a coward to protect Sarah. Being dragged off by Shameless, she screams for Darren once again, followed by her blood curdling screams as she is stabbed to death. After recieving news of his daughter's death, Colin tried to break out of prison, resulting in a guard getting injured and his sentence doubled. After her father Colin is released from prison in 2009, her case is reopened 33 years after he shows the Cold Case crew a photo of Sarah taken on the 4th of July in 1976, with a motorcyclist from the Jackals Motorcycle Club in his belongings. Her murder is solved and her killers Shameless and Darren are arrested. Colin and Lilly "see" her at the lot where she was killed when he lays down flowers and her picture. Category:Guest characters Blake, Sarah Blake, Sarah